Of Two Father's And A Broken Wrist
by Icylightning
Summary: A short fic on how Jack reacted when James was back in Mac's life.


**Hi friends! I hope you guys like this one shot. I wanted to write on Jack's reaction after James came back in Mac's life. This is something that I had in mind that has a jealous Jack added with touch of Mac whump. On with the fic.**

 **Sorry for mistakes**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Open up Mac!" Jack knocked at the door "Rise and shine bud. It's time to go catch the bad guys" his smile fell a bit when the door opened and it wasn't his friend that greeted him

"Good morning Dalton"

Jack smiled awkwardly "Good morning ah...Sir. What are you doing here?" James walked back inside and Jack followed right behind him looking confused and a little shock "Last time I checked this was my son's house" said James

"Yeah sure"

"Actually I came to talk to Angus last night and we did" James said with a content smile "It got late so he insisted that I spend the night"

Jack nodded "Where's Mac?"

James went back in the kitchen where all the food items were scattered on the platform. He flipped the pancake "Angus is getting ready. I'm making breakfast for him"

Jack was taken aback. James was cooking breakfast for Mac. Now that was definitely the breaking news of the day. He eyed at the pancake and wanted to scoff but held himself back "I don't want to be rude Sir but Mac doesn't really like pancakes"

"What?"

Jack shrugged "I mean...Mac daily has two toast and one glass of pineapple juice for breakfast. Sorry but I think your hardwork is going to be wasted" James behaved like he didn't hear Jack and got the plate ready for his son "That's because no one ever tried to make breakfast for him before. I'm sure Angus will love these"

Jack clenched his jaw and gave a nod. He felt a pang of jealousy build inside him which he knew was ridiculous. But still...wasn't it weird that the man shows up after twenty years and wants to act as if nothing has changed? How can Mac be okay with this "Yeah but.. Mac...he doesn't do heavy breakfast"

James frowned looking at Jack "Is there a problem Agent Dalton?"

"No Sir"

"I'm sure you must be getting late for work. You can proceed if you want. Angus will join you soon"

"Mac needs ride to Phoenix"

"I'll drop him"

Jack wanted to punch the man for being so goody goody. How dare he try to take his place. Mac always travels with him to Phoenix. That's what they do. Everyday. Why should today be any different. He was glad that things were working out between Mac and his father but that doesn't wash away the fact that they are partners, friends and not to forget he was the father figure in Mac's life before James showed up

"Hey Jack. Good morning"

Jack and James turned around to see Mac climbing down the stairs "Sorry I'm late" he looked at the heavy breakfast with raised eyebrows "Ah...who ordered this?"

James walked towards Mac, held him by his shoulders and guided him towards the table "I made pancakes and waffles for you Angus" Jack pressed his lips when he saw how delighted Mac looked "Wow Dad. This is great...I mean...Wow. Right Jack?"

Jack forced a smile "Sure"

"Why don't you take a bite and see how they taste" said James

Mac smiled "Thank you Dad but I don't eat heavy food in the morning" Jack grinned "That's what I told him"

Mac saw his father's face fell so he spoke again "But it won't hurt to change my diet for today" he smiled taking a bite, missing a grumpy look on Jack's face "Hey Jack why not you join us"

Jack held his hand out "Thanks but I'm good" he glared at James who sat next to Mac as they ate together. The agent thought this was just going to be one time thing but he was so wrong...

James was there when Jack dropped Mac to his house in the evening

James was there on every meeting with Mac where they discussed how to catch the bad guy

James was there when decided to take some time off and have drinks in a bar

James was there every night cooking various dishes for Mac

At the end of the day, Jack concluded one thing... James would be everywhere near Mac

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Halloween night so Mac decided to decorate his entrance door with spider wreath and the wall above him with pumpkins. After finishing with the wreath, Mac climbed up the ladder "Dad could you pass me the pumpkin"

"Sure son" James reached out from the ground to pick up a pumpkin when Jack walked in. He huffed out a breath on seeing James "Hi Mac. Sorry I'm late. I told I would help you in decorating but..."

Mac took the pumpkin and climbed further up reaching at the top. He cocked his head to his side "It's okay Jack. Dad's helping me out" Jack eyed the ladder that wobbled a little "Are you sure it's safe for him to be up there?" he asked James, voice laced with concern "That ladder seems pretty old and rusty"

James waved his words off "Ofcourse it is. It's not that old ladder"

And just like that a huge crack was heard. Mac's eyes flickered towards the source of the noise and his heart skipped a beat. He was atleast twenty feet high and this kind of fall could easily break your...

"MAC!"

"ANGUS!"

Mac heard two yells of his name and within seconds the ladder came crashing down with a thud. Neither James or Jack were able to prevent Mac's hard fall. The boy fell to his side, his wrist catching him with a definite snap. Mac grunted loudly cradling his hand to his chest

Jack and James ran towards Mac and slowly turned hum over "Mac are you okay?"

"Angus talk to me"

Mac nodded gritting his teeth "I'm fine" he got up with some help from his partner and father. James sighed in relief "Thank God you're okay"

"Okay?!" Jack raised his voice "How can you say it's okay. This is your fault! I told you that ladder wasn't safe but you didn't listen to me"

"Hey I didn't know it was going to snap"

"Lately you have come to know a lot around Mac so how come you missed this"

"Are you telling me I did this on purpose?"

"I don't know...Why not you tell me"

"He's my son!"

"He's my partner!"

"Guys!" Mac yelled "What the hell is going on here"

Jack eyed his friend. Mac's face was flushed, brows narrowed and chest heaved short breaths. He took one look at the hand "You're not okay"

"What?" asked James

"His left hand hasn't left his chest since his fall" Jack pointed and Mac screwed his face again "I'm fine"

"Oh yeah...show me then"

"Jack..."

"He said he's fine" James frowned at Jack "Why don't you believe him"

Jack's voice was laced with anger as he spoke "Believe him? It's obvious what I can see you can't! The kid clearly is in pain. His shoulders are tensed and breathing slightly laboured. Look at his writs. Mac always tends to lie when it comes to taking care of himself. But ofcourse you don't know that! You came back into his life for twenty days but I've been working with the kid for last ten years so I know all the tiny details more than you James MacGyver"

Mac was shocked at sudden outburst from Jack. What had gotten into him. James stared at Jack before turning his gaze on Mac "Angus are you hurt?"

"It's nothing. Just badly bruised" Mac admitted with a forced smile

"Mac I think you might have broken your wrist"

James carefully looked and only now he noticed the reddish swollen area "Angus we've to go to hospital" he didn't wait for Mac to reply and started guiding him towards his car. Jack followed close behind "I'm coming too"

"There's no need. I'll take it from here" said James

"I'm coming whether you like it or not!" Jack argued back. Mac halted his steps digging his feet on the ground "What's going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing at all"

Mac bit his lips "I may be young but I'm not stupid okay. I can see a cold war going on between you two" he winced when pain shot through his arm

"Angus we can talk later. You need to see a doctor" James used his stern voice and Jack shook his head. A part of him knew James was right. Getting Mac to see hospital was his first priority "Everything is fine bud. Let's go"

Mac reluctantly agreed and got inside the car. The three had to spend a solid three and a half hours in ER. Mac's wrist was indeed broken and plastered. He was told to take it easy for three weeks. He was seated in waiting room when Jack walked over and sat down next to him "Are you in pain?"

"A little"

Jack nodded "Your old man is clearing the bills"

"Can I ask you something Jack?"

Jack nodded again

"Why don't you like my father?"

Jack looked like Mac had caught him eating cookies from the jar "I...Umm...I don't...I mean I do like him"

Mac let out a scoff "You're a terrible liar" Jack sighed "So obvious huh?"

"Yes but why?"

"No offence but the man can't just show up after twenty years and behave like he's the best father in the world. He's taking all the time in your life. Like there's no personal space for you. I warned him about the ladder yet he didn't listen to me and now you got hurt"

"Are you jealous?" Mac asked with an amused smile and Jack glared at him "I'm not jealous okay...just saying you shouldn't trust him so soon"

"Jack he's my Dad"

"I know" Jack rubbed his face feeling tired "But..."

"Jack" Mac called out cutting his words

"Yeah?"

"You're like my Dad too"

Jack gaped at Mac who laughed lightly "Yes I've always looked up to you as my mentor, my partner, a best friend but also... as a strong father figure. But I've to give him a chance too. It doesn't mean I care less for you. Write this wherever you want Jack Dalton...No one can ever take your place"

"You mean that"

"I never lie"

"Thanks kid"

"Welcome Dad" Mac pressed on the word Dad and saw Jack smile broadly. James walked in with prescription paper "Let's go Angus. We need to stop by medical store"

"Why not I go get his meds" said Jack getting up from the seat. James handed the paper "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" Jack pointed at Mac "You take our son back to house and I'll bring Mac's favourite pizza for dinner" he walked waving a bye to Mac who laughed shaking his head

"Our son?" James asked looking confused "What did he mean by that?" Mac only laughed harder "I'll tell you on the way Dad...my other Dad's story"

THE END :-)))

 **Thank you for reading and Please do leave a review :-)))**


End file.
